


Home Sweet Home

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Cherry Wine Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Family (Once Upon a Time), Charming Family (Once Upon a Time) Feels, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Moving Out, Snow centric, looking back, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Snow, David, and Neal finally move out of the loft into a proper home.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Bookworms and the Library chapter 3/4, Before Cherry Wine.

* * *

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow fiddled with the key in her hands. She felt a hand on her back and she jumped. “Oh, David.” 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” David ducked his head to press a kiss onto her shoulder, the alabaster skin was just about peeking out of her sweater, it was warm against his lips. “Neal’s room’s completely clear. Did Emma ring?”

“What-? Oh, yeah she said she was building Lego with him when she spoke, she asked if we’re sure we don’t need her to just magic it up, I told her we had it handled.” She turned to face him with a smile. “At least we’re nearly done, and our new place will be warmer than here.”

“Just in time for halloween.” He added with a smile. He cupped her face with his hands. “How are you doing? I know I feel weird and I’ve only lived here for four years, you lived here a lot longer.” 

“It’s… It’s weird. I mean I didn’t exactly like the place, it’s not somewhere that I chose, or would choose, but it was home. As soon as I brought Emma back here, when she was sleeping in her car, it felt like home, then there was Henry and you,” she took hold of her husband’s hand, “We made it a home together. We brought Neal home here, planned to get Hook-  _ Killian,  _ back from the underworld,” she remembered to correct herself, she always tried her best to like her son in law, she smiled at David rolling his eyes at the pirates name, “Neal said his first words, took his first steps, read his first book.” 

David watched her eyes sparkle as she remembered the things happening in their apartment, it was now empty, apart from cardboard boxes of the last of their items. “And now we’ll have a new place, one we’ll never grow too big for, one where we can mark Neal’s height on the doorway, he’ll have a proper backyard, we can have Emma and Henry around all the time, and Regina… I guess the pirate too.” He pulled her into his arms smiling.

“And James.”

David let out a playful groan and rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “He’s only allowed to come if he actually gets together with Belle, finally, if he doesn't, I'm going to knock his head into a wall, see if he’ll realise they should be together.” 

“He’s just stubborn, like his brother, I think if we had met earlier than we had then we would have been just like them. Be nice to him, let him come to terms with it in his own time.”

David watched her amused, though he supposed she was correct, even if he wasn’t about to “I just want him to be as I am.” He ducked his head down to bring her into a kiss, deep and slow, when he pulled out of that slow kiss he kissed her again, a small peck, unable to resist kissing her again. “Because I am, very happy, even happier to be able to have a new home with you and our amazing son.”

“You’re so sweet. I’m very happy too. And I love you.”

“Now to get Emma to divorce that idiot and move to the new house and everything will be perfect.” 

“ _ David! _ ” She elbowed him in the ribs. “That’s a terrible thing to say!”

“Eh,” he shrugged seeing the smile on her face, “you were thinking the same thing. You ready for me to load these boxes?”

“Yeah, I’ll just… I’m going to make sure we haven’t missed anything.”

David knew they hadn’t missed anything but he just pecked he cheek. 

As Snow looked around for the last time she could see memories, good and bad, playing in her mind. “You were a good home.” She said allowed to it, she knew the loft couldn’t hear her, and no one else was around, but she needed to say it. 

She slapped her hand onto the kitchen counter affectionately. 

It took her a minute to spur herself into action, she and David would only have a certain amount of time to be able to unpack before Emma brought Neal to their new home for them.

It wasn’t like she wouldn’t be back ever again, Ruby had bought the loft from her, she’d be back again to see her friend, but it wouldn’t be her home ever again. 

She let out a gentle sigh. “A new beginning.” She reminded herself before leaving the loft,  _ her home _ , for the last time.

  
  


* * *

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had put up most of the furniture by the time Henry appeared offering to help them unpack, they enjoyed being able to spend some time with their grandson, he was fifteen now, he had grown so much from the boy they had first gotten to know as their grandson, but he still liked spending time with them, and they were glad for the help.

Emma brought Neal by at dinner time, she was given a tour and they made sure to point out that there was more than enough bedrooms there, and that she was always welcome, both she and Henry, yet for some reason it felt more urgent to remind Emma of that, they weren’t sure why.

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey mom,” Henry sent her mother the smile nearly all the people in his mom’s side of the family had inherited, “y’know if you stay I think we could convince Gramps to order pizza.” 

Emma hesitated. 

“Emmy please stay,” Neal begged tugging on his sister’s hand, “I’ll read you a book?” 

Emma let out a small laugh of course he would think that would be enough to get her to stay. “Thanks squirt.” 

“Please Emma, it won’t feel like hope until you’ve at least had dinner here?” 

Emma met her mom’s eyes hearing the hope in her voice. Emma felt a tug in her stomach, after her and Killian’s last fight she kind of wanted to just be able to move back in with her parents, it would mean getting to spend more time with her brother, she missed being able to see her parents so much, plus Henry probably spent more of his time visiting Snow and David than at her and Killian’s house. “Order the pizza, dad?”

David smiled, he loved having his family together, he pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Already on it, and yeah I know, extra cheese mozzarella sticks, I know you all too well.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Much later, when Neal had been put to bed, and both Emma and Henry had both gone home Snow and David led in bed. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to finally have a door and a wall in my bedroom.”

“Trust me,  _ I do _ .” The light was low but his smile was clear. “Finally a bit of privacy… You remember how we made the loft our home.” 

Snow felt him press a trail of kiss from her ear down her neck. But she wasn’t about to give in that easy, not without playing coy first. “By living there for twenty eight years?” 

David rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, I for one don’t want to have to wait nearly thirty years to spend the night with my wife.” He continued kissing her. 

Snow hummed blissfully. After another minute they flipped so that she was on top of him. She started to kiss him as he had kissed her. “I think we should break this new bed in.” 

“Now you’re talking.” He pulled the covers over their head and flipped her over again.

The sound of laughter came from their bedroom, other noises followed soon after, but they were greatly enjoying their privacy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
  



End file.
